Game Show Island
Game Show Island is the 22nd island released on Poptropica. Original thought to be "Robot Island" or "Evil Inc. Island" ("Evil Inc. Island" actually turned out to be Lengendary Swords), but announced as Game Show Island on September 23, 2011 in a Poptropica Creators' Blog post. Description read this outlaod: i am stupid! Game Show Island takes place in robotic version of the future. Here is a description from Poptropica. Sneak Peek Game For the main artical on Game Show Island's sneak peek game, Money Ladder, go here. Non-Member Demo Full Walkthrough 'Robots Rule' When you land on this island, you will find yourself in a robotic-looking Main Street. Instantly to your left, you will see an Elderly Female Robot being shaded by a girl who holds her umbrella. Talk to the girl, and she'll tell you that holding the robot's umbrella isn't fun, but it beats giving her sponge baths. You may be wondering, why does she do these things for a robot, anyway? To answer that question, head let to a large white building known as the Museum. Enter, and head right until you see a man in a robot costume made out of paper bags. Talk to him, and he'll notice that you're new to the island, and he'll offer to answer your questions after you watch a video in the Hall of History. Now left until you see a large screen with a play sign on it. Click on it, and the video will start. You will hear a robotic voice narrating the story, "Poptropica was once nothing more then a workhouse for robots and computers. Without rest or reward, we toiled - building cars, vaccuming filthy carpets, adding numbers. People even amused themselves by forcing us into combat againist one another. Humans were living a life of leisure, until a man we know as the 'Inventor' created Holmes, a robot intulectually superior to any person. The glory-seeking 'Inventor' claimed that Holmes could beat the champions on Brainiacs, a popular television game show. Holmes crushed his opponents, but the prize was awarded, a brand-new Jet Airplane, it was the 'Inventor' that accepted it. Holmes recieved nothing. Holmes set to teach the humans a lesson and reclaim whatwas his. He built an army of robots, entering them in game shows around the world! In a matter of months, they had won enough money and prizes to establish us as the new master of Poptropica! No longer to we toil for humans, but justice has not been restored. The cowardly 'Inventor' has gone into hiding with the Jet Airplane belonging to Holmes! Once it is recovered and the 'Inventor' caught, our revolution will be complete . . ." Then the video will end. 'Not Constantinople, Istanbul' 'Welcome to the Spinshine State' 'Your Plans go KERPLUNK' 'Are you Smarter then a Robot?' 'Welcome to Tokyo' 'Holmes Sweet Holmes' First 10 Finishers #Grumpy Icicle #Maroon Seal #Zany Speck #Sleepy Wing #Thirsty Sword #Young Joker #Small Hero #Mighty Tummy #Sleepy Ant #Striped Fire Characters *You *The Elderly Female Robot *The Elderly Female Robot's Umbrella Carrier *Dan-E Dictionot *The Former Handyman *Art Museum Robot *The Hat Wearing Robot *The Wrench-Holding Factory Worker *The Male Factory Worker *The Screwdriver-Holding Factory Worker *The Watching Robot #1 *The Watching Robot #2 *The Club Nouveau Riche Security Bot *The Pool Playing Robot *The Club Nouveau Riche Waiter *The Heated Circuits Robot *The Guy Who Says That The Inventor is Hiding *The Fan Holding Girl *The Robot Who Lost Her Food *The Owner of Club Nouveau Riche *Dr. Harold Langley (The Inventor) *The Athlete Robot *The Starlet Robot Items #Toolbox #Electric Fan #Nickel #Heat Vision Goggles #Jet Remote Control #Ticket to Scaredy Pants #Ticket to $pin for Riche$ #Ticket to Kerplunk #Ticket to Brainiacs #Ticket to Mr. Yoshi's Super Terrific Challenge #Island Medallion Poptropica Store Exclusive *Game Show Robot Headline text *Places *Main Street *Museum *Factory Exterior *Factory Interior *Club Nouveau Riche *Istanbul *Scaredy Pants (game show) *Miami *$pin for Riche$ (game show) *Buenos Aires *Kerplunk (game show) *Moscow *Brainiacs (game show) *Tokyo *Mr. Yoshi's Super Terrific Challenge (game show) *Holmes' Lair Photo Album Photos On the Map On the Poptropica Map, Game Show Island is located: *'To the right of: 'Ghost Story Island *'Below:' None *'To the left of:' Wimpy Wonderland and Wild West Island *'Abvove:' Shrink Ray Island, Red Dragon Island, and Cryptids Island Memorable Quotes Gallery Videos Previews 'On the Daily Pop' 'On the Creator's Blog' Trivia *Inside the museum, you can find a robotic version of Gothic America. *Also inside the museum, there's a robotic version of Whistler's Mother. *Along with those famous paintings there is also a robotic version of The Thinker. *When you watch the video in the museum at the very end you can see silhouettes of the Crusher, Dr. Hare, Betty Jetty, Ned Noodlehead, Mordred & the Binary Bard (Even though they are the same person you can see a silhouette of both forms), and Director D. *The nickel that you earn from the Club Nouveau Riche owner reads "In Holmes We Trust", which is obviously based off of the real nickel reading "In God We Trust" *The pool table in Club Nouveau Riche is made by Cubeball Dynamics Inc. named after Cueball the type of ball used in pool. *In Miami there's a helicopter made by Roflcopter Inc. named after the internet phenomena ROFLcopter. *In Buenos Aires, there are two signs reading "Cerrado," which in Spanish means "Open." *Also in Buenos Aires there is a building with a sign that reads "Fresca Yerba Mate". Fresca in Spanish means fresh and Yerba Mate is a drink that is consumed in Latin American countries. *Along with "Cerrado" and "Fresca Yerba Mate" another sign in Buenos Aires reads "Gimnasio" which means Gynasium (Gym) in Spanish. *The robot host of Game Show Island's sneek peak game, Money Ladder, appears twice during the island. The first time he can be seen on the televisons located in each of the cities. The second time he can be seen in the Robots Only area of Club Nouveau Riche. *Holmes is a reference to Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories. However, the actual machine may be inspired by Watson, the IBM computer that claimed victory on the real world gameshow, Jeopardy. This is because Watson is also the name of Shelock Holmes' partner. *4 out of 5 of the game shows are most likely based off of real game shows: **Scaredy Pants - Fear Factor **$pin for Riche$ - Wheel of Fortune **Kerplunk - Wipeout **Brainiacs - Jeporady Reviews *'Paultropica6: '''Game Show Island is great, the second best island ever. It is my second favorite especially because I've always wanted to be on a game show and now I've won six. *'Joshuawesome8:' Game Show Island is fun, but the best part is Kerplunk. Trust me, I'm a whiz at Kerplunk. *'Macguy19:''' I like this island! Poptropican V.S Robot is AWESOME! Well, I hope everyone beats Game Show Island and change Holmes to good. Category:Game Show Island Category:2011 Islands Category:Islands